When an end user or subscriber calls in with an issue for a connected device, a remote support technician uses various cumbersome internal and external online resources in order to narrow down and troubleshoot the end user's issue. This exercise is usually very time consuming, increases the support call handling time and may frequently result in end user (customer) dissatisfaction. Unsatisfactory end user support calls usually result in repeat calls for the same issue thus increasing the overall cost of end user support.